Darah Yang Tak Terlupakan
by psychoticsurgery
Summary: Pengorbanan seorang sahabat


Darah Yang Tak Terlupakan

Anak itu bernama Fransisca Dhyanti. Ia tinggal di sebuah daerah rawan perang di Korea Selatan. Saat itu, Amerika membangun markasnya disana untuk menyerang daerah itu. Sehingga sebuah keluarga terpisah dari anggota-anggotanya karena perang. Sekarang, ia menginap di rumah tuannya di Sariwon, dekat pasar Yankee.

Ia bekerja dengan giat selama tinggal di rumah tuannya. Semua pekerjaan rumah ia kerjakan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh. Walaupun begitu, tuannya mengupahi dia hanya cukup untuk membeli beras untuk seminggu. Ia hanya makan nasi, sekalipun lauknya hanya ikan. Namun tenaganya masih sanggup mengurusi semua pekerjaan rumah tuannya itu.

Anak dari tuan Fransisca yang bernama Aurelia sangat kagum dengan semangat Sisca. Namun anak itu sangat manja sehingga menyusahkan Sisca. Ia membeli sangat banyak baju dan hal itu menambah cucian yang harus dicuci Sisca. Namun, Lia alias Aurelia itu tidak merasakan penderitaan Sisca, namun Sisca tetap setia dengannya.

Suatu hari, Lia menghampiri Sisca yang sedang beristirahat di kamarnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sisca! Bukakan pintu!"

"Baiklah!"

Sisca pun membukakan pintu untuk Lia.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sisca.

"Ini! bajuku kok masih ada nodanya!" gertak Lia.

"Kamu ini! Nodanya kan _cuma_ sedikit!" jawab Sisca.

"Apa-apaan kamu! Kalo _nyuci _'tuh yang _bener_!" bentak LIa.

"Anak kurang ajar! Jangan sombong _mentang-mentang_ ayahmu kaya! Semua bajumu aku yang cuci!" gertak Sisca.

"Sudah! Aku _bilangin _ke Papa, nih!" sahut Lia dengan muka ingin menangis

"Cih, siapa yang takut dengan ayahmu?" jawab Sisca dengan wajah meremehkan

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Malamnya, Sisca dimarahi oleh tuannya. Akhirnya, saat Lia tertidur…

KREEEEEEK… Sisca membuka pintu kamar Lia.

"Nak, maaf'in _mbak _ya…" bisik Sisca ke telinga Lia.

"Sisca!" Lia memeluk Sisca dengan erat. "Maaf'in Lia juga ya…"

"Iya, anak manis…" jawab Sisca.

Akhirnya, malam itu, Sisca tidur dengan Lia. Lia sangat senang bisa tidur dengannya dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat.

Esoknya, sang tuan hendak pergi ke Cina. Lia dititipkan kepada Sisca. Lia sangat berat mengantar kepergian ayah, namun ia senang bisa bermain dengan Sisca.

Setelah ayahnya Lia pergi, Lia mengikuti Sisca ke dapur

"Lia, bantu aku memasak sarapan yuk!"

"Masak apa, Sis?"

"Makanan kesukaanmu, ikan goreng"

"Asyik! Nanti makan sama-sama ya?"

"Oke!"

Sisca jadi teringat akan adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Im Yong Soo yang dulunya ikut berperang di medan perang. Sisca pernah ke markasnya, namun hampir saja ia hampir ditembak oleh pasukan Amerika dan diselamatkan oleh Yong Soo. Namun, karena sebuah bom menghantam tempat Yong Soo berdiri, ia pun terbakar dan meninggal dunia.

Selama ini teman bermainnya hanya si Yong Soo kecil ini. Setelah Yong Soo meninggal, iapun diasuh oleh tuannya.

5 tahun yang lalu…

"Pak, Bu, kasihanilah saya…"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang

"Kamu kenapa, nak?"

"Aku kehilangan keluargaku, Pak"

"Mau menginap di rumahku?"

"Mau!"

Saat itu Lia masih bayi. Ia digendong oleh ayahnya. Ibunya tertinggal di daerah perang. Lia dari dulu memang anak yang manis. Namun, setelah Lia berumur 5 tahun, ia mulai manja dan suka membentak Sisca. Saat itu, Sisca hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkahnya.

Tiba-tiba saat Sisca sedang bengong

"Sisca! Nasi di rumah habis!"

"Yah, bagaimana? Mau beli?"

"Oke, sama-sama yuk!"

"Yuk!"

Saat mereka membuka pintu, pasukan Amerika pun masuk ke rumah. Kami pun ditangkap dan dikepung oleh mereka.

"_Give us your spices!"_ kata salah satu dari pasukan tersebut.

"_No way! We can't eat without the spices!" _ jawab Sisca dengan menggertak.

Akhirnya, salah satu dari pasukan tersebut menembak jantung Sisca lalu mengambil semua rempah-rempah di rumahnya. Darah menggumpal dari dada kirinya dan membasahi gaun Lia.

"Akh! Lia… kemarilah… aku kasihtahu… a-aku berpesan ke-kepadamu…" kata Sisca kepada Lia.

"Apa?" jawab Lia sambil menangis.

"Ja-jangan jadi a-anak yang s-sombong ya… t-turuti apa yang Ayahmu k-katakan…"

Sisca pun memiringkan kepalanya lalu meninggal.

"SISCAAAAAAA! JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Lia.

Sekarang Lia sadar, Sisca yang selama ini ia suruh-suruh rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya sendiri.


End file.
